Chicken Nuggets
by youngmoInactive
Summary: Lurking outside the gates, he sees him. Even if he's an enemy, he's still young. Perhaps he can save him? Perhaps food is a good start? Demon!Lloyd AU, WackyWorld AU
**Since I haven't ever really seen much of a Demons AU in the fandom, I kinda have one. Sort of. It's only a demon!Lloyd au, but it's better than nothing. I mean, it's total AU, to the point the characters are hardly who they are anymore, but that's the fun. :)**

 **So to let all of you know, in this world Wu is actually the Demon King, and Lloyd's father. Misako never had any interest in Garmadon, Kaito (Kai) IsNya's younger brother, their parents were killed in an attack by the Demons. In the underworld there are several factions of creatures, the most prominent are Banshee and Demon. Lloyd is a mixture of Demon, and human, followed closely by Banshee. This might be important to know if I write anymore oneshots.**

 **This world was developed in RP with the beautifully talented Kaiyma~**

* * *

I thought I had imagined it when I saw the sandy-haired teen lurking outside the monastery, staring at me. I had turned slightly to look again, look better, adjust my glasses, and they were gone, so I brushed it off. I was imagining things.

As we trained, I heard something from the gates, and looked. Sure enough, I saw that same head of shaggy hair, disappearing back into the treeline. Waiting? Was he waiting or just...watching?

"Hey!" Cole shouted, shaking me. "You even on this planet anymore, Kaito?" His brows furrowed, and he looked out the gates. "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head, and turned to look at him. "Thought I saw-" No, it would only put him in danger, he wasn't causing us any harm. "Nevermind." I mumbled, looking down. "We should-"

"We're pairing off. You and Zane are gonna fight. I'll fight Jay." Taking a second to glance at the cocky blonde, leaning against the wall, smirking, I sighed again.

"Okay, Cole…

* * *

It was my turn to make dinner, I made extra though, a small extra serving, setting it aside, out of sight from the others before carrying the rest of the food to the dining room, the others already waiting.

Cleaning up was my job tonight too, which I didn't mind. Carrying the trash out, I took the extra serving, looking around. I could feel someone watching, but I knew the others were all inside, doing whatever they felt like doing before bed. It gave me time to do this.

Walking outside of the monastery was something we all had been avoiding by ourselves. It was dangerous, especially after the new information sensei had told us about our attacker the other week, how as long as we were on sacred ground, they couldn't harm us. It was safe within the monastery's walls. It was safe there, and no demon could come in. We had...seen the effects trying to come in had on them. Fire. They burst into flames, and oh god the howls they released when they burned, disintegrating into nothing-it was horrible. I hadn't slept that night. Those sounds kept playing in my head, over and over and over to the point I had to go find my older sister, and she held me close, just like when we were kids.

After I threw the bag into the trashcan, I held the plate with both hands, the tinfoil I put over the food still warm, meaning the food would still be warm. I could feel eyes on me now, staring me down silently. I took the tinfoil off, crumpling it up into a tiny ball, and walked towards the trees, looking up carefully.

"Uh…"I started, looking around for where I had seen him run off to. "If you're still here I figured you might be hungry." I took another step, and heard a few branches shift above me, looking straight up into one tree, seeing nothing, and then I saw a pair of eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, peering down at me. "It's some chicken nuggets...we were out of groceries, but I figured something would be better than nothing."

He didn't move, and at first, neither did I, but then I held up the plate to him. He didn't reach, didn't make any move. It was like he was a statue up there, a statue with amber eyes.

I sighed, and lowered my arms. "You do eat meat, don't you?"

It was silent for a few minutes, except for the sound of the river nearby, and the dying cricket chirps. I was about to give up, when I heard the tree shift again. The boy had leapt down a few branches, landing on the one right above me. He was chewing on something-somehow he had snitched a chicken nugget from me, without me even noticing.

We were silent as he ate, and slowly, as I backed away, he came down from the tree, before he caught himself, and glared at me. "What do you want?" He snapped, suddenly very defensive, his hand reached behind him, to where he probably had a knife or something. I set the plate down, raising my arms. "You want something, don't you? My uncle sent you after me, didn't he?" The knife came out, raised to strike me down if necessary. "Answer me!"

I shook my head vigorously, and looked into his eyes. He wouldn't do it, just like last time. "I saw you earlier, figured you were watching us. Sensei Garmadon doesn't know I'm out here." To my own shock, my voice didn't quiver, I wasn't backing down to him. He was still, after all, an enemy. Instead, I felt strong, stronger than usual.

He didn't seem to notice, but he lowered his arm, looking me over. He stood a bit taller than me, and his eyes were narrowed, distrusting. "...You're not going to push me inside, are you? Or tell anyone about me, right?"

The way he phrased that made me wary. "Why?" I knew why though, but I figured hearing it from him wouldn't hurt.

It was silent for a few minutes, before he stepped towards me, grabbing my wrist, pulling me toward the trees. "Let me tell you why, just...let's get away from there. It..it makes me nervous." I nodded and followed him, as he led me deeper into the forest, sitting me down in a small clearing, hardly a clearing at all. He sat across from me, crossing his legs as he looked up into the night sky, almost mesmerized by it.

"I uh.." The others would notice if I didn't show up soon, if they looked in my room they would notice it was empty. "So…" I didn't know how to start this conversation."

He hummed softly, and tore his eyes from the sky slowly. "Sorry… I haven't seen those before…"

"Stars?" I asked, looking up. Sure, out here, far from Warukeru City you could see a ton of stars, even with the slight light coming from the monastery. "...you've really never seen them before?" When we last saw him, it was right as the sun was setting, surely he saw stars before he left.

"Not really...are they always-" He stopped himself, and looked at me. "This is how things are going to work, okay? You're my human now. You're going to show me around, show me things." His tone had changed, it was business, and snappy. "and there's no backing out."

"...okay."

This was probably the agreement that would end up killing me, or getting me killed, but...I knew there was more to him than the demon prince who attacked us.

Because somewhere in there, according to his uncle, he was human.

* * *

 **So yes, this is indeed the basic origin story of how Kaito and 'Lloyd' met. (it's 'Lloyd' because he has a different real name).**

 **I'd love to hear if you'd want to hear more, perhaps on the different characters? I'd love to do Sensei Garmadon bringing Zane in. Because that was...fun.**


End file.
